Dragon Orphnoch
The Dragon Orphnoch (voiced by Ray Fujita) is actually Kitazaki who's a young man that was the most powerful and youngest of Lucky Clover. At one point he was one of the operators for the Delta Gear until he got bored of it. Kitazaki is the one who killed the members of the Ryusei School as the Dragon Orphnoch. He then appeared to the reformed resistance as Kamen Rider Delta and suffered his first loss to Takumi as Kamen Rider Faiz, which then fueled a desire for payback. He would then fight against Takumi and his comrades while also conflicting with members of his own group. When Teruo is revealed to be the Arch Orphnoch, Kitazaki decided to prove his strength by killing Teruo while also fighting against his former comrades. In the end, when the Orphnoch King was fully awakened, a weakened Kitazaki was killed by the Orphnoch King and his face was eaten by the monster. Kitazaki is very arrogant and self-absorbed often referring to himself as the 'strongest lifeform,' due to his abilities. These talents also made Kitazaki withdrawn from society and have a childish outlook on the suffering of others as fun. He appears to tire of things that are considered addictive like the Delta Gear. Kitazaki had a flawless victory streak until he battled Takumi Inui as Kamen Rider Faiz and suffered his first loss, driving him more insane. He would occasionally use his ability to turn people to ash to bully and tease Takumi. By episode 49, he was intent on killing Teruo Suzuki, who was revealed to be the Orphnoch King, to prove his superiority, with his comrades Saeko Kageyama and Itsuro Takuma forced to fight him to protect the boy. Powers and Abilities Original * Human Form: As all his race, he can transform from human to Orphnoch. * Orphnoch Creation: As an Orphnoch, he can used his tentacle or weapon for eliminated the hearts of their victims in burst of flames. * Death Touch: Outside of his Orphnoch form, Kitazaki can use the standard abilities of a non-transformed Orphnoch and has the unique ability to turn whatever he touches to ash. * Exhale stream: Outside of his Orphnoch form, He can exhale a breath red stream to turn whatever to ash or destroying the objects. * Red Blast: Outside of his Orphnoch form, He shoot a red, giant and explosive blast against his opponents. Dragon Orphnoch Demon-Human Form * Transform to other form: Kitazaki can quickly transform from Demon-Human Form to Dragon-Human Form in form of ash. * Superhuman Resistance: He can resist the Exceed charge of the Kamen Riders. * Superhuman Strength: He can defeat against his opponents, strongest lifeform as "strongest lifeform". Arsenals * Claws He have two big claws with fangs-form to attacks and slash to his opponents. Dragon-Human Form * Transform to other form: Kitazaki can quickly transform from Dragon-Human Form to Demon-Human Form in form of ash. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 0.005 sec. He can reach to Kamen Rider Faiz, Axel form. * Superhuman Agility: His agility is a advantage in the battles. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Mantises Category:Insects Category:Animals Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:Characters voiced by Ray Fujita Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants